Nuclear Aftermath
"Nuclear Aftermath" is an alternative rock suite by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release) off of his second studio album, Until I Die. The song has multiple movements and tells the story of a man who finds his hometown after it was destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Until the release of ''The Gates / Castle of the Ledge, ''it was the longest track to appear on a 404 album or extended play. Lyrics Oh, I know Where you wanna go tonight, oh Oh, I know When you wanna leave, oh when you wanna leave Oh, I can tell Where the bodies fell, oh Oh, I can see The end in my near future, oh the end in my near future, oh Oh, I realize That I've been wrong this whole time, oh Oh, I regret The first time we met, oh the first time we met Oh, I wonder Why my world is sinking under, oh Oh, it's becoming clear That the end is drawing near, oh the end is drawing near, oh I approach the edge of town I realize everything's broken down My heart is a wasteland and my body's numb And everybody's gone in the click of a gun My mind can't erase the memory It was a disaster, you can plainly see I can't help feeling it's all my fault The atomic bomb just hit the ground And time slowed down in the blink of an eye I got nothing to live for, I just want to die Why am I alone in this empty place? I'm so damn scared, I just wanna see your face My life has changed in a millisecond And I should be dead, just like the rest Is this my punishment for the crimes I never committed, why, oh why I see a missing library I see a missing nursery I miss the clamness of this place I don't know why we're hit, was it was a race To see who could bomb each other first? Is this the war at its worst? Am I alone? Am I at home? Why does the emptiness still roam For miles beyond where I can see? Is that you there that I see? I want you to come to me I walk on over to wake you up Oh, please awake, oh please awake I shake your shoulder violently I wanna see you look at me, oh I wish you were here But I'm seeing you on the ground I want to be there too 'Cause my mind's not perfectly sound I need a helping hand to Get me up on my feet I need shock therapy 'Cause this heartache's not easy to beat Please say a word to me Please excuse my suicide, internal I mean Oh, I know That you're gonna go tonight, oh Oh, I know That you're gonna leave me, oh that you're gonna leave me Oh, I can tell Where the bodies fell, oh Oh, I can see The end just passed above me, oh the end just passed above me, oh And now we've reached the end I've searched for miles, I starved for days, and soon I'll be dead But it was not vain Even though it ended in pain Category:Songs